Dans mes rêves
by Ayanah
Summary: Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision. Entrer dans les rêves de Sirius ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure décision que je prendrais de ma vie mais au moins, pour une fois, il me regardera autrement que comme sa petite soeur.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau OS. Ce couple me trotte en tête depuis un bon bout de temps mais j'ai déjà lu des fics longues à ce sujet et je ne vois pas vraiment l'intéret de faire une fic longue qui ne serait en faite qu'une pâle copie de ce qui a déjà pu être fait.**

**Peut être que je me resservirais de ce couple pour faire d'autres OS ( histoire de satisfaire mon imagination xD ), mais rien n'est encore sûr.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

**ps : Cette idée m'est venu en lisant un OS de naiade59 " un reve avec toi ", si vous pouvez allez le lire :D**

**--**

**06 Janvier. **

_Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision. _Fini de rêvasser entre les cours, fini de l'observer dès qu'il a le dos tourné, et surtout fini de fantasmer sur ce qui se pourrait se passer dans l'éventualité où un évènement extraordinaire, voir miraculeux, se produirait. Après tout il est temps de montrer que moi aussi je peux faire preuve d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité. Mes deux seules qualités qui me valurent mon entrée à Serdaigle en première année. Bien entendu je pourrais aller le trouver et tout lui dire. Soit que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la première année, et même depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Ca fait très cliché non ? Tombé amoureuse au premier regard et toutes ces niaiseries, et bien pourtant ça me concerne directement. Je pourrais vous faire une dissertation sur son sourire, sa manière de secouer la tête ce qui voletait ses cheveux mi longs de gauche à droite, ou encore la façon qu'il a de me prendre dans ses bras. Autant vous dire que quand cette dernière chose arrive je me retrouve dans tous mes états, au bord même de l'apoplexie. Une fois je me suis même retrouvée tellement rouge qu'il s'est sérieusement inquiété de savoir s'il avait eu le malheur de m'étouffer.

Adorable non ? Sauf qu'à vrai dire la raison de cette rougeur soudaine est du au faite que je ne respirais plus. Comprenez moi son parfum, son doux parfum, ce parfum si enivrant s'insinuait dans tous les pores de ma peau, me montait au cerveau, et je crois sérieusement que si je n'avais pas pris cette solution radicale je me serais jetée sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr ça m'aurait sérieusement facilité la vie, au moins j'aurais été obligé de lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais je le dis et le redis je suis à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor. Le courage n'a vraiment jamais été une de mes qualité, au contraire de mon frère aîné qui prend un malin plaisir à me torturer dès que nous regagnons le manoir familial pendant les vacances d'été.

Bien entendu si j'étais ce qu'on appelle une beauté je pense que j'aurais moins de difficulté à tout lui avouer mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Dès que je vois une fille s'approchait de lui, ce qui bien sûr arrive plusieurs fois par jour, je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer. Après on peut dire que je manque d'objectivité mais franchement comment rivaliser avec de longs cheveux blonds ou encore avec de superbes paires de jambes ? Bien entendu il y a d'autres détails physiques sur lesquels je m'attarde, et surtout sur lesquels l'élu de mon cœur porte son attention, mais je préfère les taire. Pour ma part, j'ai les cheveux châtains broussailleux, oui vous avez bien entendu broussailleux. Impossible de les coiffer, de les lisser ou même de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait arranger leur état. A chaque problème sa solution, j'ai donc pris sur moi de les attacher en chignon jour après jour. Bien entendu les mèches rebelles ne me laissent pas une seconde de répit mais je crois que la situation s'améliore de jour en jour, enfin c'est peut être aussi juste un effet de mon imagination.

Physiquement je suis de taille moyenne, enfin cela dépend de la personne à qui vous le demandez puisque selon mon cher frère je suis une naine en puissance, mais c'est sa faute après tout puisque je le soupçonne d'avoir pris des hormones de croissance. Sinon comment expliquez cette disparité de taille flagrante ? Oui nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux, qui pour lui sont un avantage, les mêmes traits du visage mais surtout la même myopie. Disons que sans mes lunettes je suis quasiment aveugle, et qu'avec j'ai l'air horriblement sérieuse. Bon pour dire vrai ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça puisque effectivement je suis excessivement sérieuse. Après tout il faut bien que je privilégie les choses pour lesquelles je suis douée, soit avoir des bonnes notes.

Venons en aux différences. Il a les yeux marrons, j'ai les yeux bleus, quoique personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué puisque comme je l'ai dit précédemment mes lunettes ne sont pas mon meilleur atout.

Il est capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor, quant à moi je dirais que mes capacités sur un balai sont inexistantes. Comprenez bien que j'ai vraiment essayé de me sentir à l'aise dans les airs, pendant plusieurs étés je me suis évertué à m'entraîner mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que le balai ne m'aimait pas beaucoup puisqu'à chaque fois dans un délai maximum de trois minutes je me retrouve par terre. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu une très jolie cicatrice au dessus de l'œil droit, et ce qui a valu une grande frayeur à mon frère qui a cru que j'allais me vider de mon sang sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il est d'un naturel sociable et enjoué, quant à moi j'aurais plus tendance à me méfier des gens et à me réfugier dans mes livres. A bien y penser je crois que nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, même si bien sûr je ne lui avouerais jamais.

C'est également pour cette raison qu'avouer mon amour est encore plus difficile. Vous vous demandez pourquoi n'Est-ce pas ? Tout simplement parce que l'élu de mon cœur n'est nulle autre que le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. D'ailleurs sans cette raison il ne m'aurait sans doute jamais adressé la parole et n'aurait probablement même jamais remarqué mon existence. Je pense que pour lui je suis une sorte de petite sœur, mais pour moi il n'a jamais été question de le considérer comme un deuxième grand frère. Pour ses groupies je ne suis pas une menace, elles ne me jalousent même pas puisqu'il est de notoriété publique que mon cher et tendre ne sort qu'avec le haut du panier, le meilleur du meilleur, ou cas échéant la première qui acceptera de partager son lit. Dans tous les cas je suis hors jeu, puisque je ne suis ni canon, ni facile. Pourtant malgré tout ça je continue à espérer. Espérer quoi je ne sais moi-même plus très bien. Peut être tout simplement qu'il voit en moi quelqu'un qu'il pourrait potentiellement désirer ou miracle des miracle aimer.

C'Est-ce qui nous amène directement à ce que j'ai prévu. Je tiens à préciser que ce plan n'est ni courageux, ni téméraire, ni même ambitieux. Je voudrais juste arriver à lui parler sans avoir peur de ses réactions, réussir à le regarder en face sans devenir rouge, je voudrais juste réussir à être moi en sa présence. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ça, c'est justement qu'il ne sache pas qu'il s'agit de moi. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, comment pourrait il l'ignorer n'Est-ce pas ? Et bien j'y ai réfléchi et une solution s'est imposée, solution que mon meilleur ami a totalement désapprouvé. Selon lui ça ne sert à rien de se cacher et ça ne fera que renforcer ma peur de tout lui avouer, peut être ou peut être pas.

--

**12 Janvier.**

Nous y voilà. Vendredi soir, mes camarades de dortoir sont sortis, je suis donc seule dans mon lit à me demander si oui ou non c'est une si bonne idée que ça. Il suffirait que je prononce cette simple formule et tout se mettrait en place. Seulement pour le moment je n'ose pas. J'ai beau inspirer et expirer comme me l'a conseillé Pomfresh si je venais à sentir les prémisses du crise d'angoisse mon cœur a toujours un rythme aussi soutenu. Pourtant je n'ai pas de raisons d'avoir peur, il ne saura jamais que c'était moi, et après tout il pensera être en plein rêve donc par conséquent je n'ai rien à craindre, vraiment rien.

Sans que je sache comment mes lèvres se mettent à bouger doucement et à prononcer la formule fatidique. Ca ne fait pas mal, ça ne fait même pas peur, on a même l'impression de plonger dans du coton, quoique à vrai dire je ne sache pas quelle sensation cela procure de plonger dans du coton. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte qu'en effet je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, ou du moins que mon esprit n'est plus cloîtré entre ces quatre murs. Autour de moi ce n'est que prairie et herbe verte. Les rayons d'un soleil étincelant viennent se refléter sur ma peau blanche et mon regard est attiré sur un chêne majestueux qui se trouve à quelques mètres de là.

En dessous de celui-ci, il est assis et me regarde avec stupeur. Apparemment ses songes ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'accueillir d'autres personnes que lui si j'en juge par le décor environnant. Peut être même que le fait que je me sois introduit dans son rêve a modifié la consistance de celui-ci, je me renseignerais plus à ce sujet quand tout sera fini. Sirius se lève pour s'approcher de moi et instantanément le décor autour de nous se met à changer. Cette fois ci il ne s'agit plus de grands espaces verts mais d'un environnement sombre où se mêle les pavés froids du sol sous mes pieds et d'immenses paravents aux gravures dorées et motifs anciens. L'un d'entre eux se dresse entre Sirius et moi dévoilant une glace et c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai le loisir de m'observer. Moi qui pensait que j'allais ressembler à quelqu'un de différent, comme indiqué dans le grimoire que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, me voilà bien avancé.

C'est moi mais différente. Mes cheveux châtains retombent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos en une cascade de boucle alors que mes yeux semblent comme illuminés. Je ne saurais expliquer cet étrange phénomène mais on dirait presque que le bleu de mes yeux prend des teintes dorés selon un certain éclairage. Quant à ma peau elle parait translucide, rien à voir avec le blanc un peu délavé des jours ordinaires. Je me rends compte que je ne porte pas mon uniforme, et encore moins le pyjama que j'avais sur moi. Non la robe sur mon corps est une robe de bal dans les tons bleus et dorés, elle met en valeur la finesse de ma taille et sans m'en rendre compte je me surprends à aimer l'image que me renvoie le miroir. Ce n'est pas du narcissisme, juste l'étonnement de voir à quoi je pourrais ressembler. Mais je ne me leurre pas, ce n'est pas moi et ce ne sera jamais moi.

D'un coup j'ai peur, peur qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il en parle à mon frère, qu'il se moque tout simplement. Je vois Sirius apparaître à ma gauche et immédiatement je détourne le visage me cachant derrière un nouveau paravent. Ce petit jeu dure pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je le sente m'attraper doucement le poignet. Il ne me fait pas mal, ce n'est qu'une petite pression et je dirais même que la chaleur de sa main irradie dans tout mon corps. Il me serre tout contre lui enlevant lentement les mèches qui me cachent le visage. Lui, il est fidèle à lui-même, image même de la perfection. Ses yeux gris me scrutent apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi je ne saurais le dire mais un sourire se forme sur son visage alors que ses mains se font plus insistantes dans le bas de mon dos.

Ses cheveux bruns retombent négligemment sur son visage lui conférant un air de mauvais garçon dont il se plait à jouer auprès de nombreuses filles. Je sens sa main sur mon dos se mettre à bouger et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait les lacets qui maintenaient le corset en place se défont lentement. L'étoffe de tissu tombe au sol dévoilant une tunique blanche qui apparemment plait beaucoup à mon prétendant. Mais là n'est pas la question, je ne suis pas venu ici pour tourner dans un rêve érotique et il faut qu'il le comprenne. Surprise par ma propre audace je lui met une gifle. Sous le coup de la surprise il ne réagit pas et quand il veut le faire il est déjà trop tard. La pierre froide me glace la peau mais peu importe je sais qu'il me suit, je sens son regard sur moi. Cette façon qu'il a de me regarder m'électrise, jamais il ne m'a regardé comme ça et pour cause ce n'est pas moi.

Je m'assied sur un banc attendant qu'il arrive, le bois semble doux sous mes cuisses mais après tout quoi de plus normal, tout ça n'est qu'un leurre, une vision déformée par ma présence du rêve qu'aurait du être celui de Sirius. Il s'agenouille devant moi prenant un de mes pieds entre ses mains avant d'entreprendre ce que je considère comme étant un massage. Très rapidement ce sont ses lèvres qui glissent sur ma peau fine avant de remonter doucement le long de mes jambes. Ce serait mentir de dire que ce n'est pas agréable mais ce serait mal de le laisser continuer.

- Mademoiselle laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes charmante

C'est la première fois qu'il prend la parole et sa voix, oh sa voix. Vous ais je d'ailleurs parlé de celle-ci ? Des intonations profondes et suaves, une invitation à la luxure dans chaque mot, un enchantement pour les sens. Je frissonne et non content de l'effet qu'il produit il décide de continuer ses petits baisers mouillés. Ses lèvres arrivent le long de mes cuisses et je me surprends à désirer qu'il continue. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je suis venu pour connaître le vrai Sirius et qu'il connaisse la vraie moi mais je me rends compte qu'ici prisonnière de ses pensées je ne suis pas vraiment non plus la personne que je suis réellement. Je ne suis pas aussi enhardi, ni non plus aussi mystérieuse et encore moins aussi docile.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais je n'oublie pas que vous n'êtes qu'un rêve. Vous êtes là pour moi n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tunique davantage dénudant mes cuisses jusqu'à moitié

- C'est pour cette personne que vous aviez imaginé toute cette mise en scène ? Demandais je le cœur battant en priant pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas au son de ma voix

- En effet j'espérais l'y retrouver mais je ne suis pas déçu de vous y voir. Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, et votre peau est un réel délice. Me permettez vous de vous embrasser ?

- Non

Au lieu de l'arrêter net cela l'amusa. Il s'asseya sagement à mes côtés laissant tout de même reposer sa jambe contre ma cuisse. Je me rendais compte à quel point Sirius pouvait être un prédateur. Et à présent je sentais que j'étais sa proie. Jusqu'ici jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation, à Poudlard Sirius se montrait gentil et protecteur, pas que cette nouvelle attitude me dérange seulement je savais exactement dans quelle situation il se comportait de la sorte. Il me voulait tout comme il voulait la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

- Parlez moi de celle que vous attendiez, est elle jolie ? dis je pour rompre le silence et également pour éviter que Sirius ne repasse à l'assaut

- Tout comme vous elle est magnifique

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demandais je par curiosité

- Si vous me disiez plutôt votre nom belle inconnu pallia-t-il en m'embrassant sur l'épaule

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même je ne suis pas réel

Ma tête commençait à bourdonner, je sentais que quelqu'un essayait de me réveiller et malgré toute ma bonne volonté je savais que très bientôt je ne tarderais pas à sortir de ce rêve. Alors que je me levais Sirius me prit par la main comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Mais ça ne servait à rien, il était déjà trop tard.

- Aurais je le plaisir de vous revoir ma belle inconnue ?

- Ce sont vos rêves cher monsieur non les miens

Je le vis esquisser une nouvelle fois un sourire en coin que je ne connaissais que trop bien avant de replonger en pleine réalité. Mes cheveux collaient sur mes tempes, je sentais la sueur suintait sur chaque pore de ma peau, mon pyjama était affreusement humide et surtout je voyais à côté de mon lit une de mes amies me regardait l'air inquiète. Apparemment Julia était rentrée plus tôt de son rendez vous, ou alors il était plus tard que je ne le croyais. La chambre était plongée dans le noir à l'exception de ma lampe de chevet et je me rendais compte que les autres étaient déjà rentrées et dormaient profondément. N'étais je pas censé rester dans ce sommeil alternatif une petite heure et me réveillait toute seule ? Apparemment ce sort n'étais pas vraiment sans danger.

- Kat' tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse

- Non ça va aller, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar

- Tu étais brûlante je suis sûre que tu aurais fait exploser n'importe quelle thermomètre

- Ca va mieux maintenant tu peux aller te coucher je vais juste aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton frère peut être ? Continua-t-elle toujours pas rassurée

- Pas la peine de réveiller James pour si peu, à demain Julia dis je d'un ton sans appel

--

**23 Janvier.**

Ce petit passage dans les rêves de Sirius n'a pas été sans conséquence. D'abord il m'a fallu une semaine entière pour récupérer. Autant dire que ça a éveillé et maintenu l'inquiétude de Julia. Vous avais-je qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans qui est quant à elle la petite amie de mon grand frère ? Il était tout le temps sur mon dos, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul. Rémus n'a cessé de me réprimander, me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer de telles folies. Comme si j'en avais l'intention de toute façon, il était clair que Sirius était amoureux de quelqu'un et je n'allais pas risquer ma vie pour jouer un rôle de figurante dans un de ces rêves érotiques. Je n'étais tout de même pas aussi désespérée que ça.

Malgré ça j'étais toujours aussi éperdument amoureuse et plus les jours passaient plus je sombrais dans une déprime profonde que j'essayais de masquer par un bachotage frénétique de mes cours. Il était amoureux, intéressé par une fille, il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces petites amourettes à la semaine dont il avait l'habitude. Non je l'avais entendu au son de sa voix, c'était plus sérieux et je n'y pouvais absolument rien. Bien entendu au début j'avais cherché à savoir qui ça pouvait bien être mais j'avais bien vite abandonné. Trop de filles lui tournaient autour pour savoir laquelle d'entre elle était la bonne. Une question me taraudait tout de même. Pourquoi Sirius s'il était ouvertement intéressé ne le montrait pas à l'heureuse élue ? Il n'était pas vraiment du genre timide alors quoi ? Peut être entretenait il une relation secrète avec cette fille. Ca pourrait coller avec son tempérament. Il voulait garder sa réputation tout en profitant des avantages d'une relation sérieuse.

Est-ce que moi j'en serais seulement capable ? Non je ne crois pas que je supporterais de voir mon petit ami tournait autour d'autres filles même si celui-ci se nommait Sirius Black et était horriblement séduisant. De toute façon je ne savais même pas ce qui me prenait de penser à ça puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que jamais Kathleen Potter ne trouverait de prince charmant et ça pour plusieurs raisons. La première se nommait James Potter, un frère adorablement étouffant qui prenait soin d'éloigner de sa petite sœur chérie tous les mâles environnants. La deuxième se nommait Kathleen Potter elle-même. Comprenez bien que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer dès qu'on s'approche de moi, je crois d'ailleurs que sans mon grand frère il y a longtemps que je me serais terré dans la salle commune des Serdaigle sans jamais montrer le bout de mon nez ailleurs que dans les salles de classe.

Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle bloquant l'entrée pivota sur lui-même me tirant de mes pensées. En voyant la cravate rouge et or de l'élève qui venait de passer j'haussais un sourcil. Qu'Est-ce qu'un Gryffondor venait faire par ici ? Le problème avec cette salle commune c'est qu'aucun mot de passe n'était nécessaire et que résoudre une petite énigme ouvrait le passage à n'importe qui. Alors excusez moi mais je pense que n'importe quel élève un temps soit peu intelligent était capable de répondre correctement. La preuve en était de ce nouvel arrivant qui même sans être de la maison Serdaigle paraissait tout à fait à son aise. En voyant de qui il s'agissait je ne fus même pas étonnée. Sirius Black était à l'aise dans n'importe quel endroit de toute façon.

Mais moi il se trouvait que cette pièce était en quelque sorte mon refuge. Suspendue dans les airs, les nuages entouraient la baie vitrée donnant l'impression de vol perpétuel. Cette salle calmait mes angoisses alors voir Sirius y entrait comme si de rien n'était me faisait douter de cette fugace protection. Il ne parut pas me remarquer puisque immédiatement il se dirigea vers l'un des dortoirs pour filles. Refermant la porte derrière lui je me sentis de nouveau atrocement seule. Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'effaçais rageusement. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible et surtout je m'en voulais d'être amoureuse de lui. Lorsqu'il ressortit quarante cinq minutes plus tard j'étais toujours au même endroit dans la même position de faiblesse. Cette fois ci il remarqua ma présence et sans hésiter un seul instant il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur les coussins disposés au sol. Apparemment les livres sur lesquels je m'efforçais de porter mon attention le dérangeait particulièrement puisqu'il les poussa un peu plus loin avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne savait même pas à quel point ça pouvait me faire du mal, et il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Ses bras étaient plus que confortable, son eau de toilette embaumait à présent la pièce mais rien que de savoir qu'il me serrait contre lui parce que pour lui j'étais sa petite sœur faisait disparaître tous les avantages de ce moment d'intimité. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de passer derrière moi s'appuyant contre le mur avant d'à nouveau me prendre contre lui. Mon dos était coincé contre son torse et ses bras enserraient ma taille, il ne m'étouffait pas, au contraire même dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais sauté de joie mais là c'était différent. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il venait tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air et surtout qu'il ne me regarderait jamais comme il m'avait regardé au cours de son rêve.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites petite Katy demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur les tempes

- J'ai plein de travail en retard et puis tu es déjà pas mal occupé

- Je ne suis jamais occupé pour toi dit il lentement

- C'était bien ? Répondis je pour changer de sujet

- De quoi tu … Oh, et bien … ça allait dit il hésitant

**24 Janvier.**

C'est stupide, complètement immature, à l'opposé exact de mon tempérament mais je serais prête à tout donner pour qu'il me regarde une nouvelle fois autrement que comme sa petite sœur. Je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais, ou plutôt pas comme je le voudrais alors juste pour une fois j'aimerais faire quelque chose de complètement fou, quelque chose que je risque de regretter mais quelque chose qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire même quand j'aurais quarante ans et que je serais coincée dans une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Cette fois ci je n'hésite même plus la formule franchit mes lèvres et comme la dernière fois je me sens plongée dans une sorte de nuage brumeux.

Quand je reprends conscience je ne suis ni accueilli par une prairie verdoyante, ni par une étrange mise en scène. Cette fois ci je suis en pleine ville, le Londres du dix huitième siècle je dirais. Je vois l'aiguille de la grande horloge bougeait à toute vitesse et en une fraction de seconde une pluie battante s'abat sur moi. Je cours à en perdre haleine à travers les méandres de l'esprit torturé de Sirius et sans m'en rendre compte j'arrive à l'intérieur d'un vieil hôtel. Le papier peint des murs est déchiré par endroit, la moquette est trouée et surtout il n'y a personne, seul le tic tac de l'horloge vient rompre ce silence étouffant . Suivant mon instinct je monte les marches poussiéreuses qui donne sur une porte à l'apparence miteuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, ni même si Sirius sera là mais en passant cette porte j'ai la quasi certitude de l'y trouver.

Cette chambre est l'exact opposé de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là. La profusion de richesse, cette quasi omniprésence de rouge et doré, tout ça pourrait monter à la tête de n'importe qui. Un lit à baldaquin se trouve au fond de la pièce alors qu'un sofa est disposé devant la cheminée. Assis sur celui-ci, Sirius, seulement habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama et de vraiment rien d'autre. Son torse est musclé, probablement par les entraînements intensifs de quiddich, sa peau est presque diaphane illuminée par le feu, il est tout bonnement magnifique. Je me rends seulement compte maintenant de ma propre tenue vestimentaire. En d'autres circonstances je pourrais être gênée mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de moi. Je porte une longue tunique blanche aux bords dorés qui m'arrive aux genou alors que mon décolleté ferait pâlir n'importe laquelle des filles présentes à Poudlard. Mes cheveux sont parfaitement raidis par la pluie qui vient de tomber et alors que je viens de faire mon entrée Sirius se retourne.

Encore une fois il affiche un air surpris, un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir surgir une toute autre personne. Courtoisement il se lève m'invitant à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Ses yeux brillent dans la quasi obscurité et j'aurais juré qu'il était en train de pleurer quand je suis arrivée. En principe les rêves étaient censés nous apporter un sentiment de bien être mais j'avais l'impression que dans cette réalité parallèle Sirius était loin d'être heureux.

- Vous attendiez encore quelqu'un ? Demandais je d'une petite voix flûtée

- Il faut croire qu'encore une fois vous venez pour la remplacer, vous avez ses yeux vous savez me dit il en me caressant doucement la joue

Ses lèvres trouvent ma joue, mon front, mon cou et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte nous venons de nous retrouver allongés sur le lit. Son corps est pressé contre le mien, je peux sentir sa virilité peser contre moi et étrangement je n'ai même pas peur. C'est moi qui ait pris la décision de venir jusqu'ici personne ne m'y a forcé alors même si c'est juste pour une nuit, juste pour un rêve, ça en vaut largement la peine. Il me déshabille lentement prenant le temps de m'observer. Ses caresses se font très vite fiévreuses, sa bouche glisse le long de mon cou pour aller ne nicher sur l'un de mes seins. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud et pourtant je me sens bien. A son tour il enlève son bas de pyjama et alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne sans plus de préambule il se recule s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas ce que j'attendais.

- Alors même ici tu ne veux pas de moi prononçais je abruptement

Apparemment il ne s'y attendait pas puisqu'à présent il m'observe avec plus de minutie. Je sens son regard sur chacun des traits de mon visage mais de toute façon il ne saura jamais qui je suis, je ne suis même pas réelle. Je sais que jamais je ne l'aurais, ni ici, ni dans la réalité.

- Tu n'es pas elle se contenta-t-il de répondre

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire son nom ?

- A quoi bon, tu n'existes pas, tu n'es qu'un des délires de mon imagination destiné à me rappeler que elle, je ne l'aurais jamais

- Sirius …

Son regard se fait plus perçant alors que je prononce son prénom, sous son regard je me sens minuscule, un peu comme une petite fille prise en faute. D'un coup cette pièce me parait trop grande, ce lit trop fastueux, ce feu trop brûlant. Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive que sous mes yeux horrifiés cette tunique se transforme en uniforme, mes cheveux reprennent leur apparence ordinaire et je redeviens tout simplement moi. Décidément ce sort ne fonctionne mais alors pas du tout. Sirius veut apparemment dire quelque chose mais hors de question que je le laisse faire. Je choisis la solution qui me parait être la meilleure. La fuite. Évidement je n'y vois pas grand-chose et à peine eus-je posé le pied dehors que le décor change.

Cette fois ci j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit plus d'une scène imaginée par Sirius mais bel et bien de l'une imaginée par mon esprit en manque d'amour. Il s'agit de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, celle-ci est déserte et alors que je veux passer par la porte de sortie celle-ci refuse de s'ouvrir. Très rapidement Sirius apparaît dans son uniforme traditionnel, qui pourtant sur lui a une classe folle. Bien entendu quand tout redeviendra à la normal je pourrais toujours prétendre qu'il a complètement rêvé tout ça mais je doute qu'il me croira aussi facilement. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment de talents de persuasion.

- Kathleen pourquoi …

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Sirius, ce n'est pas la réalité

- Mais toi tu existes, c'était toi il y a un mois n'Est-ce pas

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu vas te réveiller et tu oublieras

- T'oublier ? Comment je pourrais

Sans que je comprenne vraiment comment il me prend par la main avant de m'étreindre doucement. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux et très rapidement ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse, la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrasse tout court d'ailleurs. C'était ce que je désirais depuis toutes ces années et j'essaye vraiment de faire taire la voix qui me murmure que demain tout sera fini. Je profite du moment présent et je dois avouer que j'aime ça. Ses mains se placent autour de mon visage et je peux sentir son parfum me chatouillait doucement les narines.

- Je t'aime

Il murmure ces deux mots et sans pouvoir rien y faire la pièce se met à tournoyer autour de moi. Comme la dernière fois je me réveille en nage mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire. Ma tête me fait atrocement souffrir mais surtout mon cœur n'arrive plus à reprendre un rythme normal. Ma respiration se bloque et sans savoir pourquoi les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Pourquoi ais je eu besoin de faire ça ? En plus d'être stupide je suis inconsciente. La deuxième partie de la nuit a du être un véritable rêve, le destin est décidément bien cruel, me faire croire que Sirius m'aimait, alors que c'est totalement impossible.

--

**25 Janvier.**

Je ne peux pas dire que j'aille beaucoup mieux mais il faudra bien que je me décide à me lever à un moment ou à un autre. Les filles sont déjà parties prendre leur petit déjeuner, pour ma part je le sauterais bien mais ça me forcerait à subir les réprimandes de mon frère concernant mon alimentation plus que douteuse selon ses termes. J'effectue le même rituel tous les matins alors j'agis comme un zombie sans même réfléchir. Personne ne semble me prêter attention, même quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle personne ne s'arrête de manger ou même de discuter. Mes amies sont là prises dans une conversation passionnante et j'ose à peine aller les rejoindre. Mon attention se porte sur la table des Gryffondor où je remarque que James fait de grands signes, le rejoindre signifierait affronter le regard de Sirius qui est placé juste devant lui mais ais je vraiment le choix ?

Alors que j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était et contourner la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre celle des Serdaigles Sirius se lève et vient me rejoindre. Il a du oublier, il ne peut pas se souvenir c'est impossible. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Il s'arrête à quelque centimètres de moi et seulement maintenant je peux sentir le regard de presque toute l'assemblée converger vers nous. Il prend mon menton dans l'une de ses mains m'obligeant à lever le regard vers lui et sans que je m'y attende il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peut être suis-je toujours en plein rêve ? Mais alors comment expliquer le murmure plaintif qui s'élève de quelques filles.

- Tu comptes toujours fuir Katy ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier non ? Je t'aime

--

**06 Février**

_Il y a un mois j'ai pris une grande décision._ Celle d'avouer mes sentiments à la jeune fille que j'aimais. Jusque là je n'avais jamais manqué de courage mais devant elle j'ai toujours peur de commettre l'irréparable. Elle a représenté beaucoup de choses pour moi, d'abord ma petite sœur, ensuite ma petite amie, et maintenant elle est simplement la femme que j'aime. Depuis environ deux ans il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je ne rêve d'elle, à un point tel que durant la journée j'étais pressé de fermer les yeux pour la retrouver. Voilà un mois une autre jeune fille m'ait apparu en rêve. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre, même quand je l'ai revu une seconde fois je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle rappelons le, l'intelligence n'est pas ma meilleure qualité.

Tout ce temps passait à essayer de masquer mes sentiments et voilà que c'est elle qui prend les devants, de manière subtile je dois le reconnaître, mais si elle n'avait pas fait ça je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu le courage de tout lui avouer. Rendez vous compte que j'ai même réussi à en parler à son frère, qui pourtant est le modèle type du frangin protecteur à l'excès, avant de lui en parler à elle. Tout ce temps j'étais trop occupé à analyser mes propres états d'âmes pour me rendre compte que de son côté elle ressentait la même chose. Rémus m'a même fait remarqué que pourtant ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner.

Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans que je suis amoureux de Kathleen Potter, un mois qu'elle m'est apparu en rêve et deux semaines que nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une envie, me réveiller.


End file.
